Moment of weakness
by Tommyhilfiger
Summary: Donna stares into Harvey's eyes and wants to see every thought that is passing through his head. She wants to know if he feels the tingles of where their skin touch, the need within her that is pushed away. *The one where pre-canon Donna and Harvey have sex in the elevator, there is a security camera and word gets around the firm.*
1. Chapter 1

**Moment of weakness**

It was the big win Harvey decided. It was the big win that made walking down the hallways of his firm feel electric. The big win which made his partners nod their heads in respect towards him as he sailed towards his office. The big win which made his heart skip a beat on seeing the person whom he always wants to share this feeling with.

"I'm back from court", Harvey says simply. He is leaning against the desk where Donna sits, typing away and keeping herself busy.

"Really? I haven't heard anything about it", she quips back without taking her attention from her monitor.

A moment passes before their eyes meet, the glimmer in Donna's eyes falling onto the smirk pulling on Harvey's lips. Slowly, he sees her satisfied smirk develop into a smile so genuine and so _Donna, _that his heart skips another beat.

"You really pulled it out the bag Harvey, your dad would be very proud", Donna's tone is soft, her eyes boring into his and without her saying it, he knows she speaks for herself too.

"I hope so", he smiles back at her. The client whom Harvey had just one a huge case for, was an old music friend of his dads who had sought Harvey out when he was having trouble with copyright laws and his records. The exterior of the best closer in New York was there as usual, but inside Harvey had felt pressure and more passion to win this than any other corporate case in his career. And Donna knew this. Donna always knows this.

"Not too busy to have a drink with your old boss are you? You know to celebrate him pulling it out the bag", Harvey smirks, mimicking her expression. He is leaning more forwards now to emphasise the phrase.

"I guess not. God how people would _kill _to share a scotch with the best closer in New York after today", Donna resumes her teasing, looking him in the eyes and raising her eyebrows slightly. Harvey chuckles stepping back from her desk and motioning for her to follow him into his office. She gladly accepts, switching off her desktop and pushing her chair back to stand up and follow her boss, to celebrate.

It was the big win. It was the big win that made Donna encourage Harvey to pour yet another glass of scotch for them both. She is pretty sure they had lost count of how many they had knocked back, was it four or five?

They sat on the sofa in his office, it was late and almost everyone important had already gone home. But Donna sat with her legs underneath her and her heels discarded somewhere on the floor. Harvey on the other hand, had also made himself comfortable. His jacket and waistcoat were on the back of the chair, his shirt sleeves rolled up and tie ever so slightly loosened from his neck.

Donna laughed aloud at something Harvey had said as she gripped her glass with one hand, the contents spilling over the edge of the glass and onto the leather. Harvey fainted a shocked expression before taking his hand and wiping the contents which lay in between them. What started as a safe distance next to each other had gradually minimised as they faced each other, almost dangerously.

"Remind me to never ask you to have drinks in here again", Harvey was laughing slightly still running his hand over the stain, mere inches away from Donna's leg.

"Oh come on, I am the most fun person to be in here with you", Donna smirked. She felt light and happy, and tipsy. Her hand ghosted over Harvey's free arm which was resting on the back of the sofa.

"You may be fun, but my furniture does not agree. First my Miles Davis record and now my sofa", he was smiling still as he gave up wiping up the alcohol.

Harvey brought his own glass up to his lips, taking a sip and feeling the alcohol run down his throat. He also felt light and happy, this was the most satisfaction he had had after a case win, in a very long time. So who was to judge him having a good celebration with his secretary.

A silence fell upon them. It was comfortable, and they both felt the buzz of the alcohol swirl around as they stared at each other. Donna was the first to speak.

"You really did do a good job today Harvey", her voice was soft again, as it had been earlier. She smiled and without thinking reached out to touch his exposed arm which lay on the back of the chair.

Harvey felt the warmth from her smooth hands and instinctively reached his hand to rest on her back. His fingers danced on her skin and traced small circles on the exposed, pale skin. This was intimate. But they were Harvey and Donna, so this sort of thing can happen.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I couldn't have done any case without you", it slips out and Harvey would have regretted the vulnerability of his emotions if he weren't so focused on Donna's hand still resting on his arm.

"Harvey", she smiles and her eyes bore into his.

"You know I'm just the pretty face outside your office that answers calls and emails for you", she lets a low chuckle escape her but her eyes don't move.

Harvey's hand, still tracing circles on her back, stops and his palm squeezes her skin, with his thumb brushing over it. It is short, but affectionate, and Donna notices.

"You're Donna. So you _know_ that you're more than the pretty face outside of my office.", he is shaking his head slightly, but the lazy smile on his face that has been there all night remains.

They fall silent again, the only sound being their breathing. Donna notices how Harvey's hand has remained on her back as she notices she has also not removed her hand from his arm. So they sit. Touching each other in a way that friends wouldn't, and especially a boss and his secretary wouldn't. But it's them, it's Harvey and Donna.

As Harvey lets the triumph of the day wind down, he realises that there is nowhere else he would rather be after today. He is enjoying touching Donna, it feels natural and right. He wonders what it would be like to touch more of her again, her hand on his arm makes his skin tingle and he never wants her to move.

Donna stares into Harvey's eyes and wants to see every thought that is passing through his head. She wants to know if he feels the tingles of where their skin touches, the need within her that is pushed away. Their eyes meet again and she is sure that Harvey's flicked down to her lips, but as quick as it came it was gone. Her breathing has picked up and she feels the heat of the room home in onto them both. This is the moment she would usually take herself out of the situation, because he _knows _why. But the alcohol in her blood, the big win they have achieved together, the happiness and the touching is grounding her in her spot.

She does not know if she is leaning in or Harvey is, maybe they both are. Their lips are inches away and she can feel his breath near her, it is hot and she can smell the alcohol emanating from it. Harvey's mind is in overdrive and the want of today is overpowering his sense of what is right for tomorrow. But all he can think of is the way her hand is gripping his arm and the shortness of space between their lips, and he knows he needs to continue.

A loud buzz echoes around the room and Harvey and Donna startle, moving away and changing positions on the sofa. Harvey stands up quickly, he can feel the coolness of the air hitting the warm spot on his skin where Donna's hand was. Grabbing his phone he sees that it is Ray texting him to say that he has arrived, and _shit_. He forgot he had told him to be outside for 11pm, checking his watch to see the time as 10:45pm.

Donna quickly composes herself, placing her feet on the floor from under her and reaching down to grab her heels. The moment has escaped them. Maybe it is for the best she thinks, but her heart is pounding and she feels the heat resting on her cheeks to know the pink blush that has settled there.

"Erm, it's Ray. He's outside", Harvey reaches for the back of his neck, scratching nervously.

"Oh yes, I didn't even realise the time", Donna smiles, gathering her belongings.

Harvey then extends his hand out to Donna, she takes it and he pulls her up from her seated position to a standing one. Helping to steady herself, she places her other hand on his shoulder. The contact again is nice and she feels the similar atmosphere begin to settle on their close proximity. Grabbing his jacket with one hand, Harvey makes the move to take hold of Donna's hand with his free one. Smiling at her, he squeezes it and they begin to walk out of the door of his office.

Walking down the hallway, holding hands, increases the tension between them both. Donna thinks that their moment from earlier is lost, but with the way they fit together now lets her mind travel to other places. They reach the elevator and Harvey pushes the button, it only takes a few moments to reach them as the building is almost empty. They step inside and stand side by side. Maybe it is for the best that they didn't let their moment of weakness get the better of them.

But, the elevator is descending, almost a quarter of the way down to the ground floor. Harvey begins to wonder of the missing moment. His day has been too good for it to end with a heavy heart and any 'what if's' when he climbs into bed alone. So he lets his eyes flick to Donna by the side of him, her cheeks painted with a pink glow and her hand sitting perfectly in his. She feels his eyes on her, she knows what this means. If she gives into her weakness now, that will be it. But she is sick of pretending, she knows what she wants and craves him. So she turns her head to meet his eyes, shifts her body towards him, and gives him the green light.

Before either of them really know what is happening, Harvey's lips are on Donna's. After her initial shock at the contact, she slowly melts into the kiss. It is everything. They move together as if this is always how it is supposed to be. He pushes her up against the wall, moving his hand from hers to cup her face and kisses her with all he has. Donna's hands take free roam all over his body, but fall to the side of her to hit the emergency stop button. As the lift comes to a halt, their kisses become messy, desperation and passion driving them on.

Soon enough, Donna's dress is bunched up at her waist as she's halted up against the wall, her leg around of Harvey whilst her heel digs into his calf. Harvey's trousers are around his ankles, his tie is discarded on the floor as he thrusts in and out of Donna. With their foreheads touching, the only sounds audible are heavy breaths and glorious moans of two people letting out their pent up sexual tension from over a decade. They kiss, tongues dancing whilst they grip one another tight. And in the moment where both of them come undone together, it is magical.

So amazing, that both Harvey and Donna do not dwell on their moment of weakness until they climb into bed. Alone. In their separate apartments, banking this as another thing to be buried in the chest of moments never to be spoken of again.

The next morning with a heavy heart Donna drags herself into the office. She doesn't know how well she is going to react when she sees Harvey, but at least he never comes in as early as her, so a few hours working alone will be needed for her to get in the right head space.

It was when she enters the elevator. It is full of people as usual, but all she can picture if Harvey's body pressed up against hers and his lips attached to her neck. Suddenly, it feels all too hot in the small space and Donna is sure she may faint if this ride doesn't end soon. Within a minute she's set free and steps out into the firm.

Donna is a confident woman. She doesn't take shit from anybody and always stands tall, proud, and walks with purpose. But she is also _Donna_. And that Donna, knows when something is not right. It only takes the two receptionists at the front desk, to see her coming and share a smug glance amongst themselves, for Donna to know. As she walks down the hallway, it feels like all eyes are on her. But she is Donna, so a few glances her way are not going to stop her being awesome. So she continues with purpose until she reaches her desk, sits, and begins her work like it is any other day. However, she cannot deny the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

It was almost exactly ninety minutes later when Harvey makes the same journey in the elevator. He had spent the morning preparing himself, to see Donna sitting outside his office and not being able to do exactly what he did to her last night. Beginning his walk towards his office, he can already see the spot of red in the distance and he knows that she is there. She is always there before him, ready to start his morning off. He is so preoccupied in his thoughts and fixation on red that he is oblivious to the whispers and stares coming from his colleagues. That is until a hand appears in front of him to stop him, snapping Harvey out of his trance. He looks up to see one of his fellow partners, Paul Porter.

"Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on the case win yesterday", Paul says smiling.

"Oh yeah, thanks Paul", Harvey replies, forcing a smile whilst glancing at where he is headed to Donna in front.

"The great Harvey Specter must have had some help on it though", Paul laughs, somewhat forced.

"Erm, yeah I had Mike my associate help of course. And Donna, she gave me something", Harvey smiles fondly at the thought of Donna and her involvement in this past case.

He wasn't prepared for the smirk to creep onto Paul's face. The amusement unnerved Harvey, and he sent him a quizzical look.

"Oh, I bet she gave you something alright", Paul laughs and shakes his head, whilst slapping Harvey's back and walking away before Harvey even had a chance to stop him.

Harvey furrows his eyebrows, still rooted in the same spot. What was he insinuating then? Of course Harvey knows what Donna _did_ give him, but there's no way that anybody else would ever find that out. Getting lost in thought, he shrugs his shoulders after a few moments and settles on the idea that people always assume that between him and Donna. They are so close after all, and it was just jealous Paul Porter trying to be funny.

Beginning again down the hallway, he can see Donna's features now as he gets closer. Her long red locks cascade down the sides of her face, as she is concentrating intently on her computer screen. Her lips are pouting slightly, and Harvey feels like he is looking at a new person. Sure he has always seen her as a beautiful woman, but after last night. She looks different to him.

"Harvey", it was Mike's voice this time that stops him. He seems to have been jogging slightly to catch him up.

"I need to speak to you about something in your office before you do anything, or speak to anyone today", he says now standing next to him. Mike seems anxious and in a hurry, which doesn't strike Harvey as odd as Mike often ends up in a frenzy after a minor issue.

"If this is about some argument you had with Rachel or even Louis, I really don't want to hear it", Harvey quips back as he begins to walk once again.

"No, no. I think you'll want to hear it", Mike replies, following him.

Harvey is now almost at Donna's desk, and he wishes Mike was not at his tow. Donna's eyes meet his as he approaches, and a shy smile creeps onto her face. He smiles back, nodding his head in her direction and mouths a "speak to you in a minute", as he now enters his office with Mike.

"Come on then, what is so important you have to waste my first minutes in the firm", Harvey asks as he opens up his laptop and quickly types his password in.

Harvey steals a quick glance at Donna outside, she is typing away but he smiles slightly knowing that she listens to all of his conversations in this office. He then eyes Mike who has closed the door. The kid looks sheepish and awkward now they're in a smaller space with each other. Harvey eyes him narrowly, trying to read what is going on.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it", Mike says pacing slightly.

"What the hell is it? Did you run over a dog with your bike on the way to work?", Harvey teases, Mike looks up and shoots an annoyed glance.

"Listen, erm. So. When I came in this morning, I heard someone say something in the file room.", Mike says nervously.

"About?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how they know. But people seem to think-"

"Goddamn it Mike! Spit it out", Harvey is panicking slightly now. He quickly glances to Donna sitting outside and notices how she is not typing anymore. Just sitting and listening to this conversation. He knows she is panicking too.

Mike takes a breath.

"Okay! People seem to think that something happened between you and Donna. Last night. Here. In the firm", Mike rushes out, his face is worried, for Harvey's reaction.

That is the moment when Donna's eyes meet Harvey's through the glass. She hears Mike's words, and pieces together the looks and whispers she has endured this morning. Embarrassment takes over. She is angry. Angry that the whole firm, and surely the whole legal world, will see her as _that _secretary, who sleeps with her boss. Angry at the people who know her, who use this as gossip to laugh at. But mostly. She is angry at herself. Angry that she gave into him, and that he is her weakness.

The ping of an email being received causes her to tear her eyes from Harvey's nervous ones. What she observes on her screen, could not have been any worse. An anonymous Pearson Specter Litt email account. "Nice to see how you get rewarded for 'helping out' New York's best closer. Now we know why he pays her so much money". Donna swallows and scrolls to the attachment. A video.

Clicking play, her heart drops. It's them, in the elevator. Having sex. A private moment, a moment of weakness. And the whole damn firm has seen it. How did they not know that there is a security camera in there. This hurts. Donna's hand covers her mouth in shock, and tears prickle in her eyes. In a flash, she pushes herself up from her chair and makes her way to the bathroom.

Harvey, at his laptop feels his pulse quicken as he watches the contents of the video unfold. His brain goes through every question. Who has done this? How have they got this? _Why _have they done this? But suddenly, he looks for Donna. Just in enough time to see her rush away from her desk.

"Holy shit", Mike is watching his phone. He looks up towards Harvey with an apologetic face.

"What bastard has done this?", Mike asks, trying to show support to his boss, who is clearly feeling very uncomfortable.

Harvey is livid. How could this happen. He didn't even get chance to speak to Donna today yet, but it seems that they are all that has been on people's minds. He needs to see her.

"You", he points at Mike who nods quickly.

"Find out who the fuck is responsible for this. Trace that anonymous email, get down to IT. I want this removed and deleted from every single computer and memory drive", Harvey orders, he unfastens his jacket and heads for the door of his office.

"And you? Harvey what are you going to do?"

"Me, I'm going to find Donna"

Harvey finds her in the toilets. He had no problem waltzing into the ladies, considering the whole firm already had something to laugh about.

"Donna", Harvey says softly.

Donna is leaning against the side and looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are slightly puffy indicating she has been crying, but her face remains stiff.

"You know what's not fair?", Donna speaks, but she still doesn't look at Harvey.

"People do this every goddamn day, probably in every goddamn office in the city, and nobody finds out or if they do, they don't care. But when we do, it's hot gossip", she is angry.

"And especially when it is me. Because nobody believes I can be _that _good at my job, without handing out sexual favours to New York's biggest bachelor", Donna's voice wavers slightly as a silent tear runs down her cheek.

Harvey sighs, there is nothing he hates more than seeing Donna like this. She is the feisty woman who steers him in the right moral direction, taking shit from nobody. Except for today, when he sees her angry, but more importantly hurt.

"I've told Mike to get the video removed from everywhere. He is doing what he can down in-", Harvey begins before he is cut off.

"Harvey, what are we even doing?", Donna speaks, now looking him in the eye through the reflection in the mirror.

"Are we going to ignore what happened last night? Like we ignore every. single. thing. that happens between us? Because the people out there sure as hell aren't going to ignore it", she says laughing slightly, however it is not a sweet laugh, its laced with sarcasm.

"I, erm, I don't really know what to say", Harvey says.

Donna now turns around so she is facing him. Her eyes are glassy and Harvey thinks she looks exhausted.

"And there it is. You never know what to say, you just pretend nothing happened. Or that you didn't feel anything. And we go back to pretending that what we are is normal! So why is that Harvey?", her eyes bore into his.

"You know why"

"Oh I really really don't. I can't do my Donna shit on this. And I don't think I can pretend anymore", what started as a raised voice ends almost silently.

The last thing Donna really wants is to lose Harvey. But, her heart has been teased so many times by him, she doesn't know how she can take it anymore.

Harvey feels a panic rise on his skin. Would she really leave him? Especially after everything last night. He hasn't been able to think of anything else, and if that goddamn video had not been leaked, maybe he would have told Donna that. He hoped to god that she felt the same thing.

"Nothing to say huh?", Donna looks at him, she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, attempting to stop any more tears from falling. Looking into his eyes, Donna thinks that this is it. He seems locked in his spot and his eyes are wide, yet no response is heading her way. She can't do this. So she shakes her head and begins stepping forwards to leave.

But before she can step towards the door, she feels a hand on her wrist and the next thing she knows is her being spun around, falling into Harvey's chest. His hands are on her waist, her hands are on his chest and their faces are inches apart. It is now, that Donna sees something different in Harvey's eyes, with every deep breath he takes their chests collide softly. After what feels like hours, Harvey finally closes the gap between them.

Their lips move together in sync, the fire igniting in them is unleashed. It is everything but more. Last night was full of lust, whereas now every emotion is poured into this kiss. Harvey's grip on Donna's waist tightens as he pulls her flush against him, desperate to be as close as possible. Her hands now link around his neck as she caresses the back of his head. It is when they both pull away breathless and still holding onto one another that Harvey finally speaks.

"I want to say. That I want to do that every single day. I want to repeat last night every single day. And I want you like this every single day.", Harvey is breathless and he wonders if it is the kiss or the words he has just spoken to Donna that have made him this way.

"I don't want to pretend that this didn't happen, because I need you. I need you in every aspect of my life, not just as my secretary but as my partner. You're the only person who has always been in both parts of my life. You know everything about me, how to help me and give me advice. And I want that to go deeper. I want to be with you Donna", Harvey speaks softly but passionately.

"Harvey", Donna says, she can feel fresh tears brimming in her eyes as she looks into his.

"I have always been so scared to lose you, and that is why I have kept you at arms-length. But I don't want to do that anymore. So what do you say?", He smiles nervously, praying she feels the same way.

Donna is in disbelief, she cannot believe Harvey Specter has so freely spilled his emotions to her. Her heart is pounding, but she leans up and meets his lips in a kiss. This kiss is different again, it is sweet and slow. She pulls away with a smile on her face.

"I say yes Harvey"

"But what are we going to do about all that out there? Everyone knows, and I bet somebody who hates you has already made a copy, and it will probably get sent around to be used against you by everyone outside of the office who hates you. And, who am I kidding there isn't many people out there who don't hate you", Donna is rambling now nervously, but Harvey lets out a small laugh and smiles down at her.

"Hey. As far as I am concerned, that video ever gets out, it's just one hell of a tape of me and this sexy redhead having some hot sex", Harvey smirks, his cocky, signature smirk.

"And as for everyone in this office. If anyone has one degrading word to say about you. They will be fired. I am a name partner and there is no doubt that Jessica and Louis will agree with me. Well, after they scold me for having sex in one of the elevators", he laughs.

"You're an idiot", Donna smiles, before breaking out into a laugh too and Harvey thinks it might be the best sound he has ever heard. Still wrapped up in each other's arms, he leans down and places a final kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he extends his hand out to her and she takes it, entwining her fingers with his. They fit perfectly.

Taking a deep breath they both leave the toilets. Hand in hand, and unlike last night, they know where they are headed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, as you can probably guess, I am new to this whole writing malarky. This has been my first story, and I did intend to keep it as just the one chapter. However, I received some lovely reviews wishing for a continuation. So here is another chapter. I will be keeping this as just the two chapters because I want to work on some different ones. Thank you for the support for the first one, I really was not expecting even one favourite or review! It made my day. I hope you enjoy this.**

Harvey felt like a naughty child sitting in front of his mum under Jessica's judgemental gaze. He was sitting down in her office as she stood on her feet, arms crossed, eyeing him up. Her left eyebrow slowly raised indicating that it was him who was to speak first.

"I don't know what you want me to say?, Harvey shrugged, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Ever heard of using a bed?"

"In a home?"

"Not the goddamn firm elevator?", Jessica asked.

"Ever heard of getting lost in the moment?", Harvey quipped.

"Harvey", Jessica sighs.

"Jessica", he mimics.

"Listen it's fine, everyone will forget about it by the end of today. And Mike is down making sure that that video never sees the light of day"

Jessica raises her eyebrow again clearly not amused, and Harvey wishes she could see the lightness of the situation.

"You do know that this is one of the top law firms in Manhattan? Whose name partner has a hell of a lot of enemies, and high profile clients may I add?"

"And now there's a video circling around with him screwing his secretary", Jessica says sternly.

Harvey shifts uncomfortably in his seat for a moment. When it is put to him flatly, it does sound bad. But this is _him and Donna_, they have always been so much more than the cliché boss and secretary set up. A small smile falls on his face when he realises that now, they actually are something more than that. So really, Harvey wouldn't regret what they did, or the fact that it is a video.

"You know she is more than my secretary", Harvey speaks softly, for the first time more serious.

"Care to elaborate?", Jessica pries.

"We're more than that. Now. I think", He says, suddenly questioning what he can label them as. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Partners? Nothing fits right because to him they're still Harvey and Donna, just with their feelings interlocked and thriving together rather than kept at bay.

Jessica tries to mask the shock from her face within a moment. If she was truthful, she believed that this was something Harvey and Donna might have done more often. Knowing that Harvey was too proud to ever admit. But a relationship with Donna, that is something she is surprised to see of him.

Nonetheless a small smile appears on her face. It is a partnership like no other between the two of them, and she could never miss their hidden exchanges.

"I'm happy for you Harvey", Jessica says now more earnest.

"Thank you Jessica", Harvey smiles.

"Just don't fuck it up. Because my firm has already got a sex tape of this new relationship. And we don't need you to go out on a whim if this thing goes south", the hard exterior is back, causing Harvey to let out a mild huff and a chuckle.

"Am I done being told off now? Have I got a week of detention?", Harvey smirks.

"Get out", Jessica laughs, waving her arms in the direction of the door.

Harvey feels better after speaking to Jessica. He can't quite believe that he has just told her that him and Donna are in a relationship. I mean, they are aren't they? Smiling, he pushes the thought out of his head. The stares haven't seemed to calm down since this morning, and definitely not since that email was sent. But Harvey thinks the best way is to ignore them, they will soon get bored. Most people had already suspected this was the case with the two of them before the video was leaked anyway. He has a thought and sends a quick text to Mike asking how things are going with the deleting front.

On approach to his office, a slight anxiousness creeps its way up Harvey's spine when he doesn't see Donna sitting at her desk. He hopes she isn't having second thoughts, he knows that its uncomfortable at work today, but he just wants to reassure her of everything he said, and that he _really _means it.

It seems that he will get just that. A grin takes its place over Harvey's face when on entering his office he finds her sitting on the couch, the couch where this whole thing started last night, a few papers splayed out around her whilst she organises them into folders.

"Hey", Donna says looking up to meet his gaze.

"Hey", he smirks, Harvey likes seeing Donna so comfortable in his office, even if he has seen this a thousand times before, now it is different.

"I hope you don't mind. I was just getting a little sick of the looks I've had today off of people", Donna admits, a little embarrassed with a shy smile.

"How have you found it, I know the front desk girls hav-"

"I told Jessica about us", Harvey states interrupting her.

Donna's heart swells slightly. They hadn't really had an explicit conversation since they left the women's bathroom all those hours ago. She was nervous, that maybe he was having second thoughts on what they had discussed.

"You have?", Donna asks, trying her best to hide the surprise beneath her smile.

"I have"

"It's erm, still what you want yeah? I know we haven't had a specific conversation yet, but… I just want you to know that I meant every word", Harvey says softly. He is still standing facing her, not wanting to move forwards just yet.

"Harvey, I want you to know I meant it when I said yes to you too", Donna says.

As a smile makes its way onto Donna's face, reaching her glistening hazel eyes, Harvey takes a good look at her. The sun is on its descent and it hits her red locks as they cascade down her face. Harvey thinks she looks different than before. Beautiful.

"Jessica told me not to fuck it up", he chuckles nervously.

"Then we won't", Donna smiles.

Harvey lets out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He walks towards where Donna is sitting before perching down next to her. It is barely even 5pm, the firm is still very much full of their co-workers but all Harvey wants to do is kiss Donna like he means it. Donna feels it too. They have waited so long for this, there is no longer any barriers standing between them and she wants to ravish every moment with Harvey.

"I want to kiss you right now", Harvey whispers. They have moved to face one another more closely, breaths mingling as they look into each other's eyes.

"People are already talking", Donna shrugs before flicking her eyes onto his lips and then back to meet his eyes.

Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Donna knows she is now on a roll with breaking all of her work rules, but she doesn't care. Harvey doesn't either. She brings her hand to touch his cheek as their lips move together as one. Pulling away after a few moments before they get carried away, they both smile contently. They were so lost in the kiss that they hadn't heard the door open and somebody barge in.

"Oh come on! Like the elevator wasn't bad enough! These are glass walls, people! Glass!"

Louis. Donna hadn't even thought of seeking him out today to explain herself. He now stands inside Harvey's office, hand on his hip.

"Louis", Donna speaks first, shuffling away from Harvey to give her attention to the flustered man in front of her.

"I can't believe you guys!", he shouts.

"What is going on, because I need to know now", he asks pointedly.

Harvey glances at Donna not sure on how to calm him down, and she smirks at his inability to talk to Louis and how he is leaving the explaining to her.

"Obviously, we never meant for the current…", Donna stops to choose her words carefully.

"'circumstances' to be what gets around the firm. And you would have been the first person we told"

"Isn't that right Harvey?", Donna asks looking at Harvey to agree with her, and say something nice to Louis.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Our friend Louis", Harvey states quickly.

A look of disgust erupts onto Louis' face at their words, whilst the two of them stare at him blankly.

"You would have told me that you guys had sex in the elevator even if the video didn't get around?", Louis spits out.

"No!", they both say in unison.

Donna huffs before stating softly, "Me and Harvey are in a relationship, Louis". Harvey's heart swells with pride as he nods his head towards his colleague.

Donna watches a look of shock form on Louis' face, and she braces herself for another outrageous outburst. But then a small smile changes his stance.

"Aww. Oh my god", He coos, as Donna nods her head smiling, reaching out to lightly touch Harvey's leg.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. But, Harvey don't fuck this up", he adds, a stern tone taking place in his last sentence.

"I won't", Harvey replies smiling.

A moment passes as Louis fully digests the news. Then a slight awkwardness fills the air, neither of them knowing what to say or do next. Harvey just wants to be alone with Donna, so he nods his head at Louis aiming for the door.

"Right. So, I'll let you two be alone", Louis smiles, spinning around and opening the door.

Just before he fully steps out, he pops his head back in to shout "just please leave the sacristy of our firm alone".

Harvey and Donna both chuckle lightly before turning back towards each other. Today has been crazy. Two days ago, there was only stolen glances and a decade worth of longing for one another, and today, they have told the people closest to them that they are in a relationship. One that goes beyond being a boss and his secretary. The naturality of it all does not go unnoticed by either of them, it has really been a long time coming.

A buzz of Harvey's phone snaps him out of his slight daze, a text from Mike. He says that Benjamin has done his best to trace the email, but there is no joy as of yet. Also that they have had to put it onto a USB stick in order to wipe it from the system completely and they are just about to destroy that. Quickly, Harvey sends a text back, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"What are you smirking about Mister?", Donna asks.

"Just thinking how Mike can't trace who sent the email to dismiss them, but really what a world of good they did by doing that", Harvey says, reaching out to caress her hand and Donna smiles.

"I mean I would prefer people to not have basically, our sex tape", she laughs.

"But I don't regret it Harvey", she adds softly.

"Me neither"

"Hey. What do you say, we finish up for the night? Head back to mine?", Harvey asks, now squeezing her hand slightly.

"Harvey, its only just gone 5. I don't think we've ever left the office this early", Donna teases, not denying her want to do exactly that.

"Well, let's start now", he smirks, leaning in to give her another quick peck on the lips.

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes, I'll have Ray be outside", Harvey says and Donna nods. She can feel the excitement settling inside her.

Harvey sticks with his statement of meeting in ten minutes. He made a quick stop to Mike, earning a slap on the back and a "I'm glad you finally sorted your shit out". Before he made his way to his girl, but not before Mike shouted "Remember to use protection!, Oh, and make sure there's no cameras lurking around anywhere". And Harvey wishes that he could remain stern at his comments, but they just urge him on racing home.

Before they know it, Harvey and Donna are back at his condo. Donna feels strange being here the way that they are now. She has only been a handful of times, none leading to her being naked in his bed.

"Do you want a drink?", Harvey asks to fill the silence.

"Not yet no", Donna smirks.

She strides over to him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket before pulling him into a kiss. After all this time, there is no way that she will let them beat around the bush of what they really want. The kiss deepens instantly, and clothes begin to be removed as they both stumble their way to the bedroom.

It is hours later when they are both wrapped up in each other, having made up for some of their lost time. This was nothing like the elevator, which was filled with lust. This was passionate and full of love. Harvey is laying on his back with Donna sprawled out on his chest, a sea of red curls tickling his bare skin. His right hand strokes her back slowly whilst they both catch their breaths. Nothing has ever felt more right than this Donna thinks and Harvey thinks that he never wants to leave this moment.

"Donna", Harvey speaks into the darkness. It's sincere and not a tone that Donna has heard before, but she _knows. _She knows with more confidence than anything she has known before.

"I know", she replies. It is soft, meaningful, and Harvey _knows that she knows. _

This is how they begin. A moment of weakness led to everything that they had both wanted, but could never admit.

It becomes a running joke, how an accidental sex tape started their relationship. A tape that is now lost to the world

…except for the USB stick sitting on the inside pocket of Harvey's jacket.


End file.
